


Question and Answer

by hrhrionastar



Series: The Honeyverse [22]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Reckoning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question and Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Legendland Marathon Challenge, for the prompt _D/K, making love not war_.

Kahlan sat in the window seat in her husband's study, staring out at the tops of the neighboring towers. As she watched, autumn wind blew out a D'Haran flag in a straight line of blood red. The design blurred before her eyes.  
  
Kahlan had fought Darken Rahl for so long. And now that she was his wife, the war between their countries was over.  
  
Kahlan felt that there was irony in that somewhere. Even worse was the knowledge that the façade of love she'd promised to uphold for the sake of her people was a façade no longer.  
  
Kahlan loved Darken Rahl. And he loved her.  
  
Love.  
  
Kahlan twirled her wedding ring around and around on her finger, thinking of that word and all that it meant to her.  
  
It was for love of Richard that she had agreed to wed Darken in the first place. If she did not live to see Richard's return, then surely her children would. One of them could be the Confessor Richard needed to return to the past.  
  
To return to Kahlan.  
  
She told her children that love was what mattered. It was the secret ingredient when she made them cookies. It was what stopped Nicholas from becoming a monster like all the other male Confessors who had ever been permitted to live.  
  
It was the only thing worth fighting for.  
  
Richard had once told Kahlan that love was not something to fear. Kahlan could not agree with her lost Seeker.  
  
When she'd first gone to war against the man who was now her husband, Kahlan had thought that she was protecting her people. Yet the Midlands had prospered under the united rule of Darken and Kahlan Rahl.  
  
The peace was only possible because Darken wanted the Midlanders and the D'Harans to be one people, and treated them accordingly. The scars of war might take time to heal, but Kahlan thought that the true conflict had moved from the territories to lodge like an open wound in her own divided heart.  
  
She pressed her palms to the glass and stared out the window. Her breath obscured the high view of the city.  
  
Kahlan drew a heart on the fogged glass, reminding herself for a heart stopping moment of her daughter Dara. The little girl drew hearts and flowers on every available surface, even the heavy desk in the center of her father's study, much to Darken's annoyance.  
  
Kahlan smiled. Then she brushed angrily at her eyes.  
  
"Love is the answer," Kahlan Rahl whispered against the glass, "but spirits take me if I know what the question is, anymore."  



End file.
